El amor de Arthur
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un ángel británico que debía repartir amor al igual que cinco ángeles más, pero ese día seria distinto. El amor de Arthur era alguien especial, definitivamente Alfred era especial. UsUk (Brittania! Uk) Para: Vero Vortex


**El amor de Arthur **

¡Hola!~ :D Regresé luego de tanto de no pararme por aquí, extrañaba escribir...bueno publicar, porque escribir lo sigo haciendo, tengo muchas cosas por traerles, por ejemplo….umm, mejor las sorprendo XD

Esto es por el MUY atrasado 14 de Febrero, idea pequeña pero ojalá les guste...

**Disclaimer: **Ya se la saben, Hetalia es de Himaruya.

**Categoría:** Romance

**Pareja:** UsUk , Brittania! Uk

**Dedicado a:** Vero Vortex, porque eres un amor de persona, y yo te amo mi Tsunderesco modo, querida amiga.

3 2 1 Ready….

De todos los trabajos que debe realizar día con día, definitivamente no gozaba en absoluto el que se le encargaba cada de Febrero, porque todos los años era lo mismo, repartir amor, cumplir deseos y ser amable.

No tenía problemas en llevar correspondencia, en ser amable, servicial y atento, por supuesto que no, después de todo él era un ángel bueno y obediente, pero...

Amor, sinceramente involucrarse en ese sentimiento humano resultaba incómodo para él porque no lo comprende.

Arthur Kirkland es un ángel británico, un ser celestial de blancas alas emplumadas, ropas humildes pero bellas, con una pequeña aureola sobre su cabeza, de cabellera en mechones color oro, ojos verdes esmeralda, piel blanca, cremosa, sin olvidar su curiosa varita mágica con forma de estrella.

Pero este día cambia de apariencia, debe lucir como un humano cualquiera, así que por eso allí está parado en una esquina, vestido con una polera verde oscuro, camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y zapatos deportivos, mostrando una cálida sonrisa a todo aquel que pasa frente a él, lo curioso es que sostiene entre sus brazos pequeños corazones rosados y esponjosos, parecen peluches pero no lo son.

Esos corazones son la sustitución de las flechas que utilizaban antes, porque en variadas ocasiones fallaron apuntando como consecuencia tuvieron problemas con los superiores, regaños feos.

Las personas ingenuamente creen en Cupido, cuando en realidad este no existía, porque quienes repartían amor eran Arthur y cinco ángeles más, entre ellos su compañero: Francis, ese francés que tenía en sus manos la lista de enamorados, el mismo pedazo de pervertido que en lugar de ayudarle a trabajar lo tenía esperando en una esquina desde hace dos horas, seguramente anda por allí perdiendo el tiempo.

Si pudiera lo mataría pero no literalmente, quizás lo hace enojar en ocasiones pero no llegaría a tales extremos jamás, bueno, le acomodará un buen golpe en su cabeza a ver si así entiende, frunce el ceño unos segundos, no puede seguir esperando tiene que empezar a trabajar con o sin su compañero, avanza unos pasos pero de inmediato se recarga en la pared más cercana, en cualquier momento iría directamente al suelo si se atrevía a continuar con la inmensa cantidad de corazones en sus brazos.

Algunas personas se reían al verle tropezar, en esa fecha una desventaja resultaba ser el hecho de ser 'visible', básicamente los mortales pueden observarlo como si fuese uno más, detalles como las alas y la aureola pasaban completamente desapercibidos a la vista humana, agradecía eso.

Al final el ángel se detuvo en una calle de tantas, perdido entre la multitud de personas a su alrededor, giro la cabeza buscando un camino para irse a repartir amor, sin embargo no poseía idea de su ubicación exacta.

Soltó un suspiro abatido, sus ojos verdes miraban lo que ocurría, humanos, muchos de ellos comprando presentes, riendo nerviosos si se están declarando en público, y otros gruñendo molestos mientras persiguen parejas felices con un malvado fierro golpeador de enamorados.

_"God que salvajismo..."_

Un poco asustado siguió caminando mirando a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad, ver de cerca ese sentimiento que los humanos podían experimentar y gozar, le resultaba raro.

Por distraerse observando a una pareja besándose, terminó chocando contra una persona, ambos cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo que varios corazones salían volando hacía a la nada, el ángel cerró los orbes ante el impacto, mientras el sujeto al que derribo se reía un poco nervioso y sacudía sus ropas al levantarse enseguida.

Arthur abrió sus ojos, levantando la vista para encontrarse con una mirada azul, justo como el cielo que él surcaba en ocasiones, siendo cubierta por lentes cuadrados de medio marco oscuro, cabellos alborotados de color oro, piel ligeramente bronceada, y una sonrisa tan blanca que deslumbraba, era la primera vez que un terrenal captaba su atención así...

Le parecía...

**-Un ángel...-**murmuraron ambos chicos impresionados, las mejillas de Kirkland se encendieron ante eso, el desconocido se echo a reír más nervioso rascándose ahora la nuca, dudando en qué decirle a ese joven de grandes cejas que yacía en el pavimento de la calle.

**-¡Perdón! ¡No te vi!-**exclamó el sujeto de acento estadounidense, se apresuro a recoger algunos corazones esquivando la mirada del británico, no entendía el por qué, pero el que ese chico le viese tan fijo le ocasionaba un temblor en las rodillas, sentía que diría puras incoherencias.

En cambio Kirkland no se levantaba, estaba confundido, sus pómulos ardían un poco, el corazón se le había acelerado tanto que pensaba que saldría de su pecho.

**-Yo...fue mi culpa...-**susurró después de ponerse en pie para recoger sus cosas esparcidas por allí, ambas manos se rozaron por accidente, las apartaron rápidamente avergonzados en su totalidad, sus mejillas quemaban por el simple contacto ajeno, desviaban la mirada a un sitio contrario sin desear mirarse, hasta que el chico de ojos azules se acomodó sus lentes que portaba en esos momentos para luego entregarle a Arthur sus corazones con media sonrisa.

**-En verdad fue mi culpa, lo lamento...bueno, que tengas un lindo día-**así se despidió y empezó a caminar rápido para alejarse mientras sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar de tanta vergüenza, todo porque el ángel le dedico una bella sonrisa tímida como agradecimiento por la ayuda.

En cambio Arthur se quedó allí parado llevando su mano al pecho y observando los corazones rosas, se preguntaba el por qué del latir apresurado en su propio corazón, no entendía nada respecto a eso, sólo Francis podría explicárselo.

**-¡Oh!~ Arthur, Mon amie, aquí traigo la lista de afortunados enamorados que son correspondidos...-**decía contento el recién llegado, que no era otro que el francés pervertido que tanto esperaba el inglés, este le miró con el ceño fruncido pero no le rebatió la tardanza, cosa que dejo extrañado al galo.

**-¡Bueno! Veamos...el primer afortunado es...-**levantó la hoja leyendo un nombre que él conocía bastante bien...

Kirkland giro la vista fastidiado porque su compañero no proseguía.

**-¿Y?-**

**-Su nombre es Alfred F. Jones pero...-**dudoso releyó la información nuevamente confirmando lo que creía imposible, el Valentín de ese mortal era...

**-Ese chico nunca se había enamorado, hasta hoy...que se enamoró a primera vista...-**continuaba hablando Francis un poco incrédulo e incluso sorprendido, porque iba en contra de muchas reglas.

**-¿Cuál es el problema?-**Arthur no veía nada raro ahí, cierto era que pocos humanos se enamoraban a primera vista pero no resultaba imposible en ningún sentido, más bien le parecía tierno.

**-Su Valentín...-**susurró Francis mirando a su amigo dar un suspiro.

Arthur estaba...

Completamente enamorado.

**-Eres tú-**

El tiempo se detuvo unos momentos, el viento sopló suavemente, el ángel sonrió.

**-Ahora comprendo todo...-**dijo refiriéndose a ese latir apresurado que el joven le había causado.

Quizás, San Valentín era un día maravilloso.

El amor de Arthur era alguien especial, definitivamente Alfred era especial.

**Fin….(?)**

El signo de interrogación es porque quiero continuarlo y darle un final cerrado y feliz, pero eso es decisión de Vero y ustedes amadas lectoras.

¡Perdonen si no me he aparecido! Lo que pasa es que ya entre a clases, y he tenido problemas, además de que me la he pasado en Face administrando mis paginas XD

Quien desee contactarme mi Face es fácil: Nekitsu Kuroi, allí podrán trolearme si quieren.

Vero, sé que no es algo para genialoso para alguien como tú pero…¡Quería darte algo!

Ummm, bueno me despedido por el momento prometiendo volver con más Fanfics USUK y otros que debo por allí no tan Yaoi, jajajajajaja.

¡Un review me dice si te gusto, o quieres un Fanfic para ti solita!

Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera….


End file.
